


[翻译][Picture Perfect]完美照片

by picketfence



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks Synnerxx for the excellent fic and the SWEET permission:)</p><p>这是原作者的注释：<br/>Gabe在Pete的手机里翻到了一张艳照。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译][Picture Perfect]完美照片

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picture Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349230) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx). 



Gabe甚至都想不起来为什么他会拿着Pete的手机了，他更想不起来为什么他会决定翻Pete的相册。不过，哦，他很庆幸自己这么做了。

那是一张Pete和Patrick的合影，不过那绝对不是那种普通意义上Pete常拍的INS自拍照。这一张好太多也下流太多。 

Patrick的嘴唇包裹着Pete的阴茎前端，脸颊发红，头发散乱，眼镜歪斜。Gabe盯着Patrick嘴唇上的水光，盯着他吸住Pete阴茎时嘴唇的弧度。Gabe的裤子开始发紧，他很想调整一下自己但是他正坐在Pete的长沙发上，而Pete就坐在旁边，正用他的笔记本查收邮件。 

Gabe一直觉得Patrick有一张为了吸男人老二而生的嘴，但是他从来没有认真地考虑过更多，更没有把自己联想过进去。然而看到他吸Pete阴茎的样子之后，他彻底改变主意了。

Pete瞥了他一眼——事实上，是惊讶地看了他一眼。"你看什么呢？"

Gabe喉咙中发出一阵窒息般的声响，然后把手机举向一脸疑惑地看向屏幕的Pete。事情立刻变得很清楚了，Pete转而对Gabe露出一个相当邪恶的笑容。

“你以为你享受过最好的口活，但根本没什么能和Patrick用他那张嘴做出来的事儿比。我甚至根本没法形容。”Pete咧嘴笑着，看着那张照片。

Gabe发出了另一阵窒息一样的声音。

Pete看着他，侧了侧头。“他用舌头干这个，让你爽到脚趾蜷曲，浑身鸡皮疙瘩，而且瞬间点燃你。他相当擅长这个。而且更棒的是，他在给别人做口活时也会感到兴奋。”

Gabe觉得他已经丧失了呼吸的能力。Pete笑着把手伸进Gabe的裤子里并用手掌揉了两下他的老二。Gabe尖锐地抽了口气。Pete在他的手机响起短信提示音时把它抽了过去并低头瞥了一眼。

“Patrick在回来的路上了，我应该告诉他你对他的口活技巧很感兴趣吗？”Pete咧嘴笑着，没等Gabe回答就开始敲打他的手机键盘。

"我会和他做吗？"Gabe再一次拿走了Pete的手机时问道。显然，他再一次找回了自己的声音。

"哦，是的！"Pete咯咯地笑着回答他，Gabe想到他将把自己卷进什么事件里时短暂地犹豫了一下，但接着他回想起了Patrick包裹住Pete阴茎的嘴。他想他能掌控得住局面。

然而事实上，Patrick的嘴当然不是他能承受得了的东西，但他确定自己这一辈子还需要更多这个。


End file.
